


Mlle Libellule

by Scarlett_Stars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Angst I mean Ageste, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gabriel is trying to be a good father for once, Gabriel isn't hawk Moth, I made an oc and really liked it so I desided to write a fic with them in it, I really shouldn't be a writer but oh well, I'll try my best, I'm Sorry, I'm so not sorry, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Maybe - Freeform, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, The Gorilla Knows, au like thing I guess, cuts and maybe some broken bones I'm not sure yet, everyone pretty much - Freeform, he is somewhat of a good guy in this story, it will have violence but only like bruises, jealous marinette, post season one, this is my first fanfic so please be nice, will be slightly depressing, will update as much as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stars/pseuds/Scarlett_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily was a ball of nerves what was she doing? Why on earth did she let Draau talk her into this? Going all the way to Paris for an exchange student program to live with The Gabriel Agreste and his son for the rest of the school year what the hell was she thinking? “I can’t do this” she breathed her panic starting to show. Draau smiled softly and placed a little nub paw on her hand “you’ll be fine Emily just remember to breath and be polite no matter what happens” her Kwami said reassuring her. Emily nodded then took a deep breath and entered the threshold known as Gabriel Agreste’s office</p><p> </p><p>(Please excuse the shitty first chapter I was in a rush and it didn't turn out very good, trust me the other chapters are much better and I'm working on rewriting the first one to make it better but in the mean time please just bare with me this is my first time writing fan fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris The City Of Lights And New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments telling me how I did, I love feedback but please be nice I'm new to this fanfic writing stuff if I made a mistake or something let me know so I can fix it!

Emily looked out of the window of the plane a beautiful city filled with lights started forming in the distance. "Wow..." she mumbled amazed at the site. Draau giggled softly from her spot next to her chosen "See I told you you'd love coming here Emily! It's a great opportunity to meet new people and make great memories after all" Emily sighed " I know Draau but this is way too much after all I just became a miraculous holder last year when Saugatuck was nearly destroyed by my father, what if something bad happens there while I'm here? what if my dad gets out and he starts trying to destroy everything again?! Who will protect everyone while I'm away for so long?" All these worries have been running through her head since the moment she found out she was going to Paris. Draau sighed " Emily everything will be ok I wouldn't have made you come here if I thought things wouldn't be fine back home while we are gone" the purple and pink dragonfly like creature said a bright smile on her face as she got up and flew to the window looking out it. "Life is about Change Emily being the Dragonfly miraculous holder you should know that better than anyone, now get some rest we're be landing in an hour and you haven't rested since we left the states" Emily stifled a yawn then nodded, she was pretty tired after such a long flight and she doesn't want to be falling asleep when she meets Mr. Agreste and Adrien after all Mr. Agreste made sure she had a first class seat so she was comfortable on her way to her new home. With a small sigh she leaned back and let her mind drift off to the peacefulness of sleep.

 

 

 

"Emily wake up! We're here!" a small sweet voice cried. Emily opened her eyes to see Draau bouncing up and down excitedly her little wings fluttering as she squeals. Emily giggled then stood up grabbing her small carry on luggage then opening up a package of brownies handing one to the still bouncing kwami "Here you go you dork, not that you need anymore surger but I thought you'd be hungry by now" Draau took the treat said thank you then hid in Emily's bag and started nibbling on it. Emily stretched then made her way off the plane. It took her twenty minutes to find her ride, a big gorilla looking man that doesn't really speak but seemed nice enough helped her with her loading up luggage in the car before climbing into the back seat. After a car ride that never seemed to end Emily found herself in front of Mr. Agreste's office. All of the anxiety she has had about the last few days came flooding back “I can’t do this” she breathed her panic starting to show. "What the hell was I thinking Draau!? I can't do this!" Draau smiled softly from her hiding spot in Emily's bag and placed a little nub paw on her hand “You’ll be fine Emily just remember to breath and be polite no matter what happens” her Kwami said reassuring her. Emily nodded then took a deep breath and with her hands still shaking and panic coursing through her veins entered the threshold known as Gabriel Agreste’s office


	2. New City New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets his new house guest and doesn't really know how he should feel about this whole situation

Adrien had no idea why his father wanted to talk to him; he was doing well in all of his classes and has been doing his best at modeling when he wished he could be anywhere

else. So he had no idea what he was in stored for when facing his father he just hope it wasn’t something that would end up in a fight. The drive home was short since the

photoshoot was in the part a few blocks away so in no time he was walking up the steps of his house and to his father’s office. On his way he said hello to Natalie, she greeted

him with a curt nod and small smile which was rare. _First my father wants to talk to me about something non work related and now Natalie smiled I’m I in some kind of twilight_

 _zone?_ He thought. He walked up to his father’s office door and stopped a few inches short getting ready to face whatever is waiting for him on the other side. Adrien took a

deep breath and opened the office door and what he saw shocked him. His Father was sitting at his desk smiling actually smiling!  _I’m defiantly in some kind of altered universe_

 _my father is actually smiling…._ Adrien stood there a few seconds still in shock when his father noticed him and waved him over smiling even brighter than before. “Adrien I

would like you to meet Emily, she’s an foreren exchange student and she’ll be staying with us for the rest of the school year” His father said. Adrien looked at the girl in front of

him; she had long dirty blonde hair tied in twin braids, striking violet eyes and a thin body with perfect tan, _she could easily be a model if she wasn’t only like 5”2_ Adrien

thought . She was wearing a lavender color tank top with black shorts and a dark gray belt with a variety of small pockets, on her feet were worn out violet and pink tennis

shoes. The girl smiled shyly and held out her hand “It’s nice to finally meet you Adrien; your father has told me a lot about you” _Oh really? How is that possible when he hardly_

 _even looks in my direction._ Adrien smiled politely and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you too Emily I’m sure we’ll get along great” Adrien hoped the last part was true he

really didn’t want to end up making this girl hate him when they’ll be living together and going to the same school. Maybe the house won’t feel so empty and cold now that

there’s another person living here… Adrien hoped Mr. Agreste smiled at the two then looked at the clock and frowned “I’m terribly sorry children but I have very important  

matters to attend to. Adrien can you ask Natalie to escort Emily to her new room then after she’s done unpacking you two may go out and look around the city as long as your

bodyguard is with you at all times.” Adrien nodded unable to speak do to what his father just said. _Did he really just give me permission to wander around the city and do what I_

 _want?_ Emily’s soft voice broke Adrien’s train of thought “Come on Adrien let’s let your dad do his work” She pretty much whispered as she started walking to the door leaving

Adrien to jog after her. “Natalie my father would like you to show Emily her room please” Adrien informed her. “Of course, right this way Emily” Natalie got up from her desk and

started to lead Emily to the bedroom.  _Natalie seems to be in a good mood, I wonder what all that’s about…_  Adrien thought while walking to his own room. As soon as Adrien

closed his door Plagg came out of his hiding spot and floated around his chosen “She seemed nice don’t you think?” Plagg asked making his way to Adrien’s desk opening up

the drawer then pulling out some Camembert and nibbling on it. Adrien shook his head in disgust then replied “she was ok; I just can’t believe that my father was so happy that

she was here, he hardly ever smiles or shows any emotion so it was just…..strange” he sighed sitting down in his desk chair and refreshed the LadyBlog hoping to see

something new. “Shouldn’t you be happy that your father and the others are happy? I mean since the girl walked in this house  it’s gotten a little less cold, maybe having this

Emily around is just what this place needed kid” Plagg said stuffing another piece of cheese in his mouth. “ I guess” Adrien sighed, Plagg was right the cold lonely house was

already kind of feeling more lived in just by Emily being here so he shouldn’t feel like something was off right?  

 

An Hour later Emily had gotten done unpacking and was wandering around the mansion while Adrien got ready to go. “This place is huge!” Emily said in amazement. Draau

giggles from her place in Emily’s pocket. “Yeah they are rich ya know” “I know but this is slightly ridiculous” “What is?” a voice asked making Emily jump and turn to see where it

came from. Adrien stood in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly “heh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” Emily smiled “It’s alright Adrien and I was just

thinking that the size of this place is a little bit ridiculous” He chuckled “Yeah it is but I guess when you're rich it’s kind of a given to have a ridiculously huge house” Emily

giggled “Yeah” they both shared a smile before he spoke again “Anyway The Gorilla is outside waiting for us so we should get going” Emily nodded then started walking to the

front door leaving Adrien to trail after her. The Gorilla helped them into the car then got in the driver’s seat and started driving to an unknown location. Emily looked out the

window amazed by how beautiful her new city is. Adrien looked over at her and chucked softly at her amazed expression. “I take it as you never been out of you home town

before huh?” Emily shook her head’ “I’ve been out of my home town many times even my home state just never been out of the country before and this place is so much more

beautiful compared my little town” she said looking out the window again. “It must be scary… going to a whole new country like this, not knowing anyone or where anything

is…..just being all alone” Adrien said his voice soft. _I’m not alone I have Draau and thank goodness I do or I would be terrified I hate being alone…_ Emily thought before

answering “Yeah it is pretty scary but it’s also a new adventure and I get to meet lots of new people and make new friends like you” she smiled slightly. Adrien grinned “You

really think of me as a friend?” Emily giggled “Of course I do, since I’ve gotten here you have been super nice to me and trying to make me feel at home both you and your

father” Adrien’s smile faulted a little bit but Emily didn’t notice. "It must be nice to have and good father like that....." " My Father isn't always the best though" Adrien said  there

was a moment before Emily spoke "Your father  gets so caught up in trying to protect you and take care you  the best he can after everything that's happened...even if he

doesn't act like her care and comes off cold and mean he just does it because he thinks your better off without him..." Adrien sat there unable to speak because of what he just

heard _This girl has barely been here a full day yet she seems to be able to tell what me and my father's relationship is like just like that...she's really good at reading people_

 _and situations like Ladybug... wait a second did she say something about it must be nice to have a father like mine? "_  Do you not have a father?" Adrien blurted out before he

could stop himself _Fuck why the hell did I say that?! she is probably gonna hate me for just asking something like that_ He thought. Emily stared at him for a second before

speaking her voice soft and sounding a little bit broken "I have a father but he's a horrible man... I hate him he's selfish, cold, mean, and just plain evil and I swear if I ever see

that man again...." She stopped a moment to try to make her voice sound less pitiful "I'll  make him regret it" she finished her voice was cold and dark her violet eyes hard and

filled with hate and sadness. Adrien felt like his heart just broke this poor girl had such a awful Father and here he was think he had the worse father in history while Emily's

definitely fit the description far better. They both were silent the rest of the ride.The car stopped in front of what looked like a small bakery. The Gorilla opened the car door

and helped them both out, Adrien looked at the building a huge grin on his face because in big letters on the window of the building read Dupain Chung bakery. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope this chapter is a lot better than the last one like I said I was rushing to get that one done and it didn't turn out the best so I took my time with this one and it should be a lot better....I hope please let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblers: @acrimsomskydarken  
> @puppetchatspeaks
> 
>  
> 
> Draau pronounced Dr(AA)u 
> 
> sorry for the short first chapter I just wanted to post this asap. I'll probably update it again later if I get some good feedback and people actually want this to be continue and Please excuse the shitty first chapter I was in a rush and it didn't turn out very good, trust me the other chapters are much better and I'm working on rewriting the first one to make it better but in the mean time please just bare with me this is my first time writing fan fiction


End file.
